Usagi's Decision
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Complete: Usagi makes a decision that affects everyone. Why is Haruka so mad about it? SeiUsa, AmiTai, MinYat, MamoSets, and HaruMichi. The final chapter is up! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Goodbye Mamoru

This is something that I decided to write for Moon-Daisuki. She's been a great friend and been wonderful with her input on the last two parts of my Starlight Trilogy, so this is a Thank-You Gift. She's a big fan of the Seiya and Usagi relationship. Plus, she gave me the idea last night when we where discussing the twenty-sixth chapter of Starlight Memories. I hope she likes this! Because I really enjoyed writing this story and I know quite a few people are happy that I got away from my usual Starlight box. ; But, this is one of the few things I've written that doesn't directly involve another Starlight as the main character, I'm proud!

---

Usagi Tsukino sighed and sat at her desk in her home. Here she was, about to graduate High School, with a man that didn't love her, and going to create a future she knew no one wanted. Pushing her pencil around her paper, she sighed again. She didn't want to have this future. She didn't want to be with Mamoru anymore. She knew that Chibi-Usa's life might be at stake, but there was someone she loved more. Someone she hadn't seen for many years, and it made her heart ache in pain. The azure blue eyes turned to stare out the window. Tears built in her eyes, but she struggled not to cry. She wanted to end her relationship with Mamoru, she didn't love him anymore, and her heart belonged to someone else. She couldn't lie to herself or anyone else anymore.

Her hand trembling, Usagi picked up the phone. She carefully dialed the all too familiar number that belonged to her boyfriend. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" A male's voice asked from the other line.

"Mamoru, it's Usagi, we need to talk…" The blonde took a deep breath and shut her eyes, trying to gain her composure. She couldn't be ballistic during this conversation; she had to be rational and calm.

"About what Usagi?" the man on the other line got the feeling that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Mamoru, I really don't know how to say this…"

---

"She what?"

The black haired man nodded and sighed. "Yeah, she broke up with me."

"What about Chibi-Usa? The future?" a black haired girl with violet eyes asked angrily shooting to her feet.

"She said she didn't love me anymore and needed to follow her hear."

"Mamoru, you're not going to sit at take this are you? You love Usagi!"

"Rei, I don't love her the way I should love her. I want her to be happy, and I got the feeling that she wasn't exactly happy with me." Mamoru replied.

The girl sighed and sat back down. "What are you going to do about the future?"

"Follow my heart I guess." Mamoru smiled.

"Is Usagi still at home?" Rei asked staring into the cup of tea that she had poured before Mamoru got here.

"I guess so." Mamoru took a sip of his tea.

---

Usagi looked up towards the darkening blue sky, her eyes distant. "Oh Seiya, how I miss you." She sighed and heard his words in her head.

_"I've fallen in love with you without realizing it…"_

Holding back the tears, the blonde haired girl wrapped her hands around the brooch that had caused her so much pain when she was younger. But, now it would help her get to the one person she loved.

"Moon Eternal Make up…" A soft pink light surrounded her and bathed the area around her in its glow.

The light died down and Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the place where Usagi Tsukino had stood a few moments ago. She raised her head up and looked at the sky.

"Silver Crystal, please, take me to the one my heart longs for…" she pleaded softly.

A gentle light shone from the brooch nestled between her breasts. It blinked and the light grew stronger. It grew until it surrounded her. Then, with a flash, Eternal Sailor Moon was gone.

---

"Where has she gone Ami?" a tall blonde asked putting her hands on her hips, a worried look on her face.

A girl with short blue hair looked up at the tall blonde. "Haruka-san, please be patient. It's rather difficult to locate her energy when you're badgering me every five minutes." She hissed through her teeth.

"Haruka, calm down. If anyone can find her, it's Ami." A woman with shoulder length, wavy teal hair said softly.

"Michiru, if she's going where I think she's going. I'm going to raise serious hell!"

"Haruka Ten'ou! Calm down!" the teal haired woman snapped.

"Fine…" The blonde muttered.

"I've got it!"

"You found her?" Haruka asked hopefully.

"A rough estimate. It appears that she's heading towards the planet known as Kinmoku, in the Andromeda galaxy." Ami said proudly.

"Kinmoku…? Why is that name so familiar?" Michiru asked.

"No idea." Replied Haruka.

"When can we leave to go get her?" A girl about Michiru's height asked.

"It's not that easy Makoto. It'll take a lot of our power since we don't have Usagi with us." Ami said.

"What?"

"Usagi has an incredible amount of power. When we teleported somewhere, it was much easier because of Usagi's power. Now that she's gone, it'll be more difficult on us, and take much more of our own power. If Chibi-Usa where here, it wouldn't be as difficult, but it will be difficult." Ami explained; she stashed her mini-computer in the pocket of her jacket.

"If only Usagi hadn't run off like that we could have gotten some answers from her." A girl much resembling Usagi sighed.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do about it right now Minako. We have to deal with it and go find her." Ami smiled.

"When can we leave?" the same blonde asked.

"I'd say tomorrow evening." Ami answered

The other seven people in the room nodded in agreement.

---

Star Fighter sighed and stared up at the sky, trying to find Earth among the clusters of stars she saw every night.

_"Mamo-chan, I want to see you…"_

The midnight haired woman shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up and turned to go back into the palace.

"Star Fighter…"

Turning around, her sapphire blue eyes widened, she quickly fell to one knee. "Princess…"

"You miss her, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Star Fighter asked looked up at the red haired Princess.

"Star Fighter, I am your Princess, I know quite a bit about everything." She smiled.

Before Star Fighter could reply, a silver bubble appeared in between them. The warrior watched as the silver bubble grew into a person. Her eyes widened as the unconscious form of Eternal Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

"I trust you'll see to her care…"

"I will Princess." Star Fighter knelt down next to Eternal Sailor Moon. She brushed the strands of blonde hair away from her face and smiled. Gently, the other woman picked up the unconscious Senshi of the Moon and carried her into the palace.

The red haired Princess smiled and looked at the sky. "Maybe now she'll stop her sulking about." And with that, the petite woman followed her warrior into the large palace.

---

Star Fighter bit on her gloved thumb, worry built up inside her. Staring down at her warrior form, she sighed. She couldn't be near Usagi like this, but it wasn't proper to be Seiya Kou in the palace. Sighing for the second time, Star Fighter slumped into the chair next to Sailor Moon's bed. She watched the blonde and smiled. It was good to see Usagi again, but… Star Fighter shook her head and buried her face in her hands, trying to figure things out.

"You love her, don't you?"

"I do, but she doesn't love me. The thing I don't understand is, why is she here? She had a wonderful life on Earth. A future, a boyfriend that loved her so."

"Maybe she fell in love with someone else."

"Who? Me? I'm a warrior through and through. My mission is to protect Princess Kakyuu for her entire life, even if it costs me my own life. I could never be close to someone, I wouldn't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"And you've done a splendid job of it. That's why I'm releasing Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, and yourself from the duties you endlessly work at day after day. It's high time that I got some fresh blood into the palace."

Star Fighter turned, her eyes widened. "Princess! You can't!" she protested.

"Star Fighter, I've watched you grow up. I've seen you become the person you are today. Ever since we've returned from Earth those years ago, you're different. Something changed you, and now I know the truth." Kakyuu smiled.

"Thank you."

Kakyuu nodded and watched as Sailor Star Fighter allowed the form she had spent many years of her life in, melt away. "You've chosen that form have you?"

"This is what Usagi knows me as." Seiya smiled.

"I see." Kakyuu turned to leave.

"Princess…"

Kakyuu turned around and saw Seiya on his feet. "Yes?"

"I will always protect you. I am eternally your guardian, in my heart and in my soul. Nothing will ever change that. If you're in need of help, I will be there to help you." Seiya bowed deeply to the other woman.

Blinking back tears, Kakyuu smiled. "I understand." She was then gone, out the door.


	2. On Kinmoku

Yes, I am pleased to present the second chapter of this little piece I wrote as a gift for a dear friend. The plot will thicken as the rest of the Senshi appear on Kinmoku, demanding that Usagi come back. But, Mr. Seiya has a few tricks up his sleeve. He does own Haruka a good punch.

---

Seiya paced back and forth, it had been a day, and Usagi still hadn't woken up. He was getting really worried. Also, who knew when that short-tempered Sailor Uranus was going to storm into the palace and beat the living daylights out of him.

"Seiya, calm down. Usagi must have spent a lot of power just getting here."

"Why must you always be so smart Taiki?"

Laughing, the auburn haired man walked up next to Seiya. "Because, it's what I do."

"Shut up."

Laughing a little more, Taiki smiled down at Seiya. "How long do you think it'll be before the rest of her bunch show up here and kick your ass?"

"I didn't do anything!" Seiya protested firmly.

"You're the reason she left Earth in the first place." Taiki chuckled.

"I'm going to get you so bad for this." Seiya's shoulder slumped forward and he glared up at Taiki.

"You can try Seiya, you can try." Taiki turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"GO TO HELL!" Seiya yelled after the taller man.

"You wish!" was the reply.

---

Sailor Uranus whacked at a thicket of vines with her sword. "Why couldn't we land NEAR the palace?" She yelled back at Sailor Mercury.

"I'm not an expert at landings! We usually just thought about where we wanted to go, and whoosh, off we went and there we where, unscathed and right where we needed to be." Mercury replied a little bitterly.

"Well then, why didn't we do that?" Uranus asked.

"Because, we weren't thinking about Usagi, we where thinking about the planet!" Mercury shut her mini-computer with an angered snap.

The rest of the Senshi just sighed and shook their heads. They continued to follow Mercury and Uranus through the tangled jungle.

After another few hours of hiking, Uranus stopped whacking the vines. She sighed and looked down at a large city. It apparently was the main city, considering there was a giant palace in the middle of it.

"Well, we made it." Sailor Jupiter smiled.

"No shit!" Sailor Mars snapped. She grumbled something about high heels and jungles and then proceeded to head down the hill towards the city.

"Lets go. I want to get back to Earth. Because, if this planet belongs to who I think it belongs to, I'll need to make sure Uranus doesn't murder anybody." Sailor Neptune smiled and headed down after Mars.

Uranus muttered something incoherently and went after the other two.

The other five shrugged and went down the hill after their three companions.

---

"Star Fighter!"

Seiya turned around and stared at a simple gate guard. He sighed in annoyance. "What?" he snapped putting his hands on his hips.

"There are people at the gate, demanding to be let in. They claim to know you. The tall blonde one is making rather frightening threats." He said.

Seiya groaned. "Great. Let them in, just don't tell them anything." He ordered fiercely.

The guard nodded, bowed, and then ran out of the room.

"Just my luck." Seiya sighed and then trucked off to the entrance hall. He was sure he'd have to defend himself the moment he stepped into view.

---

Uranus crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the floor. Her dark green eyes were narrowed in anger. She wasn't happy.

"Seiya!"

Uranus looked up and saw the anger inducing form of Seiya Kou walk down the steps towards them and then stop halfway down. "Where is she!" demanded the tall warrior.

Seiya's eyes widened. He turned and ran up the stairs and then down the hall.

Uranus growled and ran after Seiya, taking the steps two at a time.

Neptune sighed and hung her head. "Haruka…" she muttered.

The other senshi shook their heads.

---

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up. Slowly she took in her surroundings. Fear raced through her head, where was she? What happened? All she remembered was leaving Earth, then nothing.

"AH! MAINAC!" a familiar voice screamed.

Usagi looked up and saw Seiya run by the open door of the room she was in with Sailor Uranus in close pursuit. Her eyes widened as everything came rushing back to her. Scrambling out of the bed, Usagi moved over to the door.

"Seiya?"

The midnight haired man turned his head; he saw Usagi and his eyes widened. He then tripped over his own foot and went rolling down the hallway.

Uranus dove and pinned Seiya to the ground, not seeing Usagi, conveniently. "AHA! Now I got you!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Seiya protested, trying to get out of Uranus's grip.

"HARUKA-SAN!"

Uranus turned her head and saw Usagi standing there with her hands on her hips. "Koneko-chan! He kidnapped you!"

"I didn't do anything!" Seiya whined flailing about under Uranus.

"Haruka-san! I came here of my own free will. Seiya did nothing to provoke me to come here." Usagi snapped.

"No you didn't! He kidnapped you!"

"For the millionth time! I didn't do ANYTHING!" Seiya groaned.

"Haruka…"

Uranus saw Neptune standing next to Usagi, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Huh? Wha?"

Neptune walked over to Uranus and leaned in close to her ear. "I see how it is. You prefer him over me?" She winked at Uranus and then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Wait! MI-CHI-RU-!" Uranus cried. She scrambled off of Seiya and ran after the other woman.

Usagi giggled softly. "Seiya, are you alright?"

Seiya lay on the floor in a daze. "I didn't do it. I swear! I'm innocent! I just live here!"

Usagi knelt down next to Seiya. "I know. Come on, lets go walk and talk." She smiled brightly.

Seiya smiled at Usagi and got up. "It's good to see you Odango." He patted her on the head.

"Don't call me Odango!" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and stood up. She turned away from Seiya in a huff.

"Aww… Don't be mad at me. You know you can't stay mad for very long." Seiya got up and put an arm around Usagi's shoulder.

The blonde smiled and looked at Seiya. "We have a lot to catch up on."

---

Ami wandered through the library, she was in awe. She had never seen so many books in all her life. She smiled and took one off the shelf. Opening it, she frowned at the mysterious words. She wanted to read the text so badly.

"Maybe I could help you with that…"

Ami looked up and blushed softly. "Taiki-san!" she cried out in surprise.

Taiki smiled and walked over to Ami. "It's nice to see you again Mizuno-kun." He smiled.

Looking down at the pages of the book, Ami nodded feverishly. "It is." She blushed a little harder.

"Why don't we discuss this book over some tea?" Taiki proposed.

Ami looked up and her eyes widened. "Tea? With you?"

"Yes, and maybe later, we could have dinner together." The tall auburn haired man smiled at the shorter blue haired girl.

Staring at Taiki with wide eyes, Ami nodded. "Yes, that sounds lovely." She smiled and looked at the book.

Taiki took the book from Ami's hands. "Now, while we're at tea, I can start to teach you how to read this."

"Really?"

"Of course. Come on."

Ami smiled and hurried after Taiki. The large door to the library shut behind them.

---

Yaten sat in the garden with a sketchbook. He smiled and shut his eyes. He felt the wind brush against him. It was sad that he didn't have his camera with him, but he had left it in his rooms when he came down to sketch the gardens. He needed to get away from the two girls known as Rei and Makoto. They where being more annoying that Minako was. Which was really hard to do.

"Yaten?"

The silver haired man looked up and saw Minako standing there, smiling. His jade green eyes widened. "Ah… Ah… Minako!" he stammered.

The blonde smiled and walked over to the bench. She sat down next to Yaten. "How are you?"

"Fi… Fine!" Yaten blushed lightly.

Minako laughed. "Why are you so nervous?"

"No reason." Yaten stared down at his sketchbook, trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

"Come on. There must be a reason." Minako scooted closer to Yaten, brushing against his arm.

Yaten jumped up, dropping his sketchbook onto the ground. "None!"

Minako pouted. "Please? Tell me?" she got up and stood in front of him.

Yaten looked at Minako, and then looked for a way out. He found none. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the blonde in front of him. "Doyouwannagoouttodinnerwithme?"

"What was that?" Minako asked softly.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Yaten asked slowly, looking away from Minako.

"Sure." Came the cheerful reply.

Yaten watched in complete surprise as Minako skipped away, in a very cheerful mood.


	3. Haruka's Anger and Seiya's Love

I'm very proud of this story and glad that I'm nearing the end of it. If all goes planned, I might write a small sequel for you all. Enjoy the chapter. Oh, please R&R, because I really want to know how everyone likes this so far! TT

---

Seiya watched Usagi closely. He could feel his heart leaping into his throat. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew she wouldn't like it very much. "So, what brings you to Kinmoku, Odango?"

"I needed to get away from Earth for a while." Usagi looked at Seiya. She instantly became lost in his sapphire blue eyes that held so much emotion.

"So, no one person in particular brings you here?" Seiya sighed.

"I broke up with Mamoru." Usagi answered, avoiding Seiya's question.

"What? When we left, you two where so happy together." Seiya studied Usagi, looking very confused.

"I just didn't love him anymore. Someone else capture my heart." Usagi whispered.

"Someone on Earth?" Seiya asked.

"No. Someone I thought I'd never see again." Usagi moved closer to Seiya.

"Odango, stop playing these games. Who do you love?" Seiya stared into Usagi's eyes. His heart rate began to speed up and he felt his palms become sweaty with nervousness.

"You."

---

Haruka crouched in the bushes near where Seiya and Usagi where talking. Her eyes narrowed on them. She wanted to leap out and strangle Seiya. He had a hand in bringing Usagi to this planet and she wanted to find out how.

"Haruka…"

Turning around, Haruka saw Michiru standing there with her hands on her hips. "Michiru!" She said slightly startled.

"What are you doing?" Michiru put her hands on her hips.

"Making sure that Koneko-chan is alright." Haruka smiled.

Michiru knelt down next to Haruka and whispered something in her ear. Smiling, the teal haired woman stood back up and walked away.

Haruka smiled and shook her head. "Ara ara…" she muttered. Getting to her feet, she followed after the shorter woman.

---

Seiya stared at Usagi in disbelief. "What?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here." Usagi got to her feet and ran towards the palace.

"Odango! Wait!" Seiya cried. He went to go after her, but she was already gone. Seiya sunk back down to the stone bench. He sat there, his face in his hands, struggling not to cry. He had just blown his one chance with Usagi. Who knew if he would ever get another one like it?

"_It's because you where with me, Seiya, that I could hang in there!"_

Seiya's shoulders hunched forward as tears fell down his face. He didn't notice when it began to rain. He just sat there, crying softly.

---

Usagi walked down the main hall of the palace, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do about Seiya. She loved him. She risked everything by coming here to see him, but he just seem so startled when she told him. Did he still love her or had he moved on?

"Koneko-chan! Are you alright?"

Usagi turned around and saw Haruka standing just outside an opened door, looking extremely worried. "I guess."

Haruka walked over to Usagi. "Is it Seiya?"

"No." Usagi lied.

"Tell me the truth. Now!" Haruka grabbed onto Usagi's arm.

"I don't think he loves me anymore!" Usagi fell against Haruka's chest, crying softly.

"Go in to Michiru, she'll take care of you." Haruka ordered.

Usagi nodded, not really understanding the underlying meaning to Haruka's words. Sniffling, she disappeared into the room.

"It's about high time I had a talk with Mr. Kou." Haruka growled. She then marched off towards the garden where she last saw Seiya, knowing somehow he'd still be there.

---

"KOU!"

Seiya turned around and then he found himself sprawled out on the wet cement, his face hurting like hell. He looked up and saw Haruka standing there, a very angry look on her face. "What the fuck was that for Ten'ou?" he spat.

"Usagi is inside crying because of you! Now what the hell did you do to her?" Haruka grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him up onto his feet.

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Seiya snapped, trying to get out of Haruka's grip.

"LIAR!" Haruka threw Seiya across the garden. She watched as he hit the ground with a loud thump.

Seiya got up and ran at Haruka. He dodged one of her punches and then slammed his fist into her gut. "Pay back is a bitch." He snarled.

Haruka shoved Seiya away from her. "Yeah, and now it's my turn asshole!"

"I'm faster than you'll ever be." Seiya taunted.

"And you can't get a girl to save your life!" Haruka growled and leapt at Seiya, but someone grabbed her and held her back.

Seiya tried to go at Haruka, but someone was also holding him back.

"Calm down!" Taiki snapped, holding onto Seiya.

"I want to mash that bastard into nothing!" Haruka snarled angrily.

"Haruka, be rational!" Mamoru said coolly.

After a few minutes, both parties cooled down, but kept glaring at each other.

"Now, what is going on!" Michiru asked angrily, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't care that it was pouring down raining out. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!

Seiya and Haruka grumbled something, but no one understood what they said.

"Michiru-san, maybe I can be some help into this entire situation." Usagi said softly, "But first, why don't we all go inside. We're all going to get sick if we stay out here much longer."

---

After the group had changed into dry, warm clothes, they all gathered in the Starlight's lounge room. Haruka and Seiya were kept apart from each other, so another brawl wouldn't happen.

Michiru stood in the between the Senshi and Starlights, looking from group to group. "Alright, Haruka, Seiya, what happened out there?"

They just grumbled something, again and went back to glaring at each other.

"Michiru-san, as I said outside, I can shed some light onto the situation." Usagi stood up and looked at the ground.

"What is it Usagi?" Michiru asked softly.

Usagi took her eyes off the ground and looked directly into Seiya's sapphire blue eyes. "Seiya, I'm sorry. I guess you've gotten over me. After all, I didn't return your love those years ago. Now, I come waltzing back into your life, tell you how I feel and expect you to love me back." She sniffled and struggled not to cry.

The senshi blinked and stared at Usagi in surprise. That's why she left Earth. That's why she broke up with Mamoru. She loved Seiya. She wanted to be with him.

Seiya stood up and looked at Usagi. "Odango, don't be sorry. I still love you. I've been thinking about you over the past few years. I always hopped that you'd come here or I'd get to return to Earth." He whispered softly.

"You still love me?" Usagi asked.

"Of course." Seiya smiled and cupped Usagi's face in his hands.

Usagi smiled and threw her arms around Seiya's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

---

"Now, Mamoru-san, how did you get here?" Taiki asked peering at the black haired man.

"Setsuna." He replied simply.

"It seems that we have a party going on in here."

"Princess!" Taiki and Yaten cried out.

Kakyuu smiled and walked further into the room. "Setsuna, you care about Mamoru, don't you?" she asked softly.

Setsuna's maroon eyes widened, which was very unlike her. "I… I…" She blushed softly.

Hotaru laughed looked at Setsuna and then Mamoru. "Mamoru-san, do you like Setsuna-mama?"

Mamoru looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Well, umm. I… Uh…" he stammered.

"You do!" Hotaru squealed.

While everyone was laughing, nobody noticed Usagi and Seiya leave the room. Well, Kakyuu did, but she didn't say or doanything.

--

"A moment alone." Seiya smiled down at Usagi and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." Usagi looked up at Seiya and blushed softly.

Seiya leaned in to kiss Usagi.

"Seiya, before you kiss me. I have a question." Usagi looked serious.

"What is it Odango?"

"When I told you who I was in love with, why did you look so surprised?" asked the short blonde.

Seiya sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. "Because, I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect. When you said you where in love with me, I thought I didn't hear you right. That's all." He answered.

Nodding, Usagi looked up at Seiya. "You didn't expect me to love you?"

"You where just so happy with Mamoru-san, that's all." Seiya replied.

"I guess when you meet the one person that you love more than destiny its self, you'll do anything to ensure that fact." Usagi said.

Seiya smiled and kissed Usagi firmly on the lips, tears building in his eyes.


	4. The Future is Now!

I'm done! I'm done! This is the final chapter. I'm really sorry all. I had a blast writing this and all. I hope that Moon-Daisuki really enjoyed it, since it was for her! She was the one who inspired me to write it! When I heard this song, _'After The Lights'_ by Sweetbox, I also got some huge inspiration! That song is very sweet, and I've fallen in love with it and the band. Don't forget to R&R!

---

A month went by for the Senshi. They found Kinmoku a very pleasant place to be, but they knew that they would have to return home, to Earth. Ami, Minako, and Usagi were especially sad that they had to leave. They didn't want to leave behind their loved ones. But, their duty called. That was until…

"Wait!" Seiya cried running after the Senshi

"What is it?" Uranus asked putting her hands on her hips.

"None of your business Ten'ou!" Seiya hissed. He walked over to Sailor Moon. "Odango, would you like to stay on Kinmoku with me?"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Really!"

Seiya nodded. "Yeah, really."

"What about your duties to your Princess?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hmmm, I was freed of my duties right around the time you came here." Seiya smiled.

"Does that mean Yaten was freed of his duties?" Venus asked hopefully.

"Taiki and Yaten are packing. They're going to be coming with you guys as ambassadors to Earth from Kinmoku." Seiya smiled.

Sailor Moon allowed herself to become Usagi Tsukino. She smiled and hugged Seiya tightly. "That's wonderful news! And I can stay here as an ambassador to Kinmoku from Earth!"

Mercury and Venus smiled widely. They looked at each other and then towards the palace, trying to see if Taiki and Yaten where heading out.

"Well, I hope you guys decide to come visit me." Usagi tried not to cry, but it wasn't working.

Uranus walked over to Usagi and hugged her tightly. "If that idiot does anything, be sure to contact me as soon as possible."

"I will Haruka-san. I promise." Usagi hugged Uranus back.

Uranus ruffled Usagi's hair and walked back over to Neptune and Saturn. She nodded to Seiya and then watched as Taiki and Yaten came out of the palace, each with a small bag in hand.

"Well, we're ready." Yaten looked at the palace, longing in his jade green eyes.

Venus latched onto Yaten's arm. "You'll be happy on Earth! I promise!"

Yaten laughed and kissed the top of Venus's head.

Taiki stood next to Mercury. "I brought that book we've been discussing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mercury smiled, but blushed like crazy when Taiki kissed her on the cheek.

Mars and Jupiter frowned. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san, Mamoru-san and Setsuna-san, Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun, Ami-chan and Taiki-kun, and finally Minako-chan and Yaten-kun. When is it going to be our turn!" they whined together.

The others just laughed.

Usagi cried into Seiya's shoulder as she heard each of her friends cry out their power sources. She clung to Seiya's shirt, crying. Never once in the past few years of her life, had she gone a day without seeing her friends. It would be hard, but she would be able to do it. As long as she got to speak with them and see them once in a while, she would be all right.

---

The years passed by, the future became what everyone wanted it to be.

Mamoru and Setsuna eventually married, created Crystal Tokyo, and had Chibi-Usa. Only, she had green hair and black eyes and was no longer named Chibi-Usa, she was named Issetsu. The kingdom flourished and peace eventually befell the world. Sure there was still little fights now and then, but nothing as there had been in the past.

Taiki and Ami where living happily in London, England, married, no kids, as of yet, and together they owned a bookstore that sold all sorts of books. People from all around came to see their bookstore, to listen to the two talk about the ancient text or just relax in a comforting place.

Yaten and Minako where living together in New York, New York in the United States of America, not married, no kids, but there was a plan to be developed, Minako was a famous model while Yaten was her photographer, which was good because, they could solve their in-studio fights at home, much to the displeasure of their neighbors.

Haruka and Michiru, well, they where traveling around the world with Hotaru in tow. They had decided that Hotaru would get a better education that way.

Makoto had opened the bakery that she always wanted to open, in a quiet part of Neo-Tokyo. She was currently seeing a man that she knew from her teenager days. She was happy. She didn't care if she ever got married. She had everything she ever wanted. She was finally happy.

Rei… Well, she was traveling the world. She owned her own business and was extremely busy. When she did come home, she would spend her time with Yuuichirou at the temple she used to live at. When her grandfather passed away, he had left him the temple, knowing the young man would take care of it.

Seiya and Usagi… They where married, lived in the palace on Kinmoku. Seiya, though he was no longer a Royal guard, he still helped out in the palace. Usagi was expecting their first child, a girl. Seiya was hopping for a son, but you get what you get.

But, the time was coming where the Senshi and Starlights would get together for their yearly visit everybody was becoming excited, and nervous (Seiya especially.)

---

"Seiya, calm down! Haruka-san won't kill you!" A very pregnant Usagi snapped putting her hands on her hips.

Sighing, the midnight haired man nodded and shut the bag. "But, Usa-chan…" Seiya sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder.

Usagi smiled and walked over to him. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Calm down. I'll make sure Haruka-san doesn't kill you."

Seiya grumbled and then glared briefly at his wife. He really didn't want to go to Earth, but he'd do anything for her.

Haruka paced back and forth. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair and grumbled. Seiya was returning. Then again, he returned every other year. She sunk into a chair and sighed.

"Haruka, it's alright. Usagi said she had some interesting news for us." Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders.

"Unless she's planning on breaking it off with Seiya, it won't be that interesting." Haruka craned her neck and looked at Michiru.

The teal haired woman smiled and kissed Haruka on the cheek softly. "Just behave."

"I shall." Haruka agreed with a small sigh.

"Good."

---

"Taiki…"

The auburn haired man looked up and peered at his wife. Why was she looking so particularly perplexed? "Ami, is everything alright?" He asked shutting his book.

"Taiki, you know how I've been sick the past few weeks."

Taiki got to his feet and walked over to Ami. "Of course."

"Well, I went to see a doctor about it last week, and I got the results back this morning." Ami looked up at Taiki, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Ami, what is it?"

"Taiki, I'm pregnant."

Taiki's amethyst eyes widened and he stared at his wife. "You mean?"

"Yes…"

"When is the baby due?"

"Sometime in November."

"That's wonderful!" Taiki hugged Ami tightly.

Ami hugged Taiki, back tears in her eyes.

---

Yaten whistled as he walked down the street. He had his hand shoved in his pockets and a pair of dark sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He personally could not wait for the yearly gathering of everyone. He was going to make Minako a very happy woman in front of all their friends. Taking his left hand out of his pocket, he opened the door to a very uptown jewelry store.

"Mr. Kou! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here today? It's not Minako's birthday, Christmas or an anniversary." A woman working behind the counter stated.

Yaten removed his sunglasses. "I think it's time that I made my girlfriend my wife." He smiled.

"What pleasant news! You here for an engagement ring?"

"Of course. I want something simple, yet extravagant. I don't want something plain. I want Minako to stand out." He smiled and brushed a few strands of his silver hair out of his jade green eyes.

"I think I can help you." The woman moved over to a case and then motioned for Yaten to follow.

Smiling, the short man followed the woman.

---

The time had come for all the Senshi and Starlights to gather at the Crystal Palace in Neo-Tokyo. The Starlights had some issues getting in, well, really only Seiya did. But, a slightly annoyed Usagi quickly solved that. She had a feeling that a certain blonde haired, over protective senshi was responsible for it.

As the couple walked through the palace, guards stared wide-eyed at Usagi and Seiya, wondering what a couple of "civilians" where doing inside the palace.

"Usagi-chan!"

The blonde haired woman turned around and a small green haired girl launched herself into her arms. Usagi laughed and caught the little girl. "Issetsu-hime!"

The girl smiled and hugged the blonde tightly. "Usagi-chan, you're here! We've all been waiting for you!" she giggled.

"We got held up at the gate." Seiya sighed.

"That was the work of Haruka-san!" Issetsu giggled.

Usagi growled and allowed the young girl to pull them towards the usual gathering place when they where on Earth. She was plotting her revenge on Haruka already.

Seiya shrugged and followed his wife down the hall.

---

The senshi sat around chatting, waiting for Usagi and Seiya to come through that door. Haruka was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, simply glaring at the door. She knew that somehow Seiya had gotten through the main gate. She had to try at least.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Everyone looked up and saw an extremely pregnant Usagi standing there with Seiya right behind her, smiling.

Minako squealed. Jumping up, she ran over to Usagi and hugged her tightly. "What's the big surprise?"

Usagi laughed and hugged Minako back. "If you would let go, you would be able to see."

"Come here Minako." Yaten laughed smiling at his longtime girlfriend.

Minako bounded over to Yaten and sat down next to him. She peered at Usagi and her blue eyes widened. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes…" Usagi smiled.

"The baby is due next month." Seiya put his hand on Usagi's shoulder, smiling widely.

Haruka growled and her eyebrow began to twitch slightly. "This is the big surprise?" she asked coolly.

"Yes." Seiya replied glaring at Haruka with contempt in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Guys!" Ami stated firmly.

Everyone turned to look at the blue haired woman who was blushing slightly.

Usagi and Seiya sat down in the two free chairs, near Mamoru and Setsuna.

"Ami has something to say." Taiki squeezed her hand and smiled.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Guys, Taiki and I are going to have a baby…"

Haruka, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Mamoru, Setsuna, and Michiru all cringed when the younger girls screeched in delight. They looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"They'll always be those silly girls we meet all those years ago." Haruka smiled.

"True, true." Mamoru said.

---

The day came and went. The Senshi and Starlights had finished their dinner and now were gathered in the same room, chatting, well, the Senshi where at lest. The Starlights were off in their own little corner.

"How is everything on Kinmoku?" Yaten asked.

"Well, our Princess is married and has two kids. Both girls. Her husband is a bit of a prick. Then again, I'm always around our Princess. I may not be her guardian by law anymore, but I still feel like I must protect her." Seiya explained.

"If we wanted to come home, would we have a place to come to?" Taiki asked softly.

"You two know you always have a place to return to on Kinmoku." Seiya smiled.

The other two men smiled and laughed.

"YATEN!"

The three men turned and saw Minako standing a few feet behind them with her hands on her hips.

"What is it Minako?"

"You said you has something important to ask me. What is it?" The blonde stamped her foot and pouted.

The silver haired man smiled and laughed. "Alright, go get the others and I'll ask you." He watched Minako bound away.

"Going to pop the question Yaten?" Seiya nudged the older man in the side.

"Yeah, after all these years, I think I'll finally make her mine." Yaten said shrugging.

Taiki smiled and ruffled Yaten's hair. "Well, we'd better not keep your future fiancé and her entourage waiting." He then walked out to the Senshi.

Laughing, Yaten and Seiya followed the taller man. The trio sat down next to their significant others, smiles on their faces.

"What is the question Yaten?" Minako demanded.

Yaten took a deep breath and stared at Minako. "Everyone knows how I despised everyone when I first came to Earth. You didn't care. You kept pestering me and always being there. That didn't change when we discovered each other's identities. After I returned to Kinmoku after Galaxia was defeated, I felt this void inside myself. For the longest time I couldn't figure it out. But, when you appeared on Kinmoku those years ago, I knew what it was. Whenever I was around you, the void would be filled that my Princess and friends couldn't fill. After all these years, I want to make sure that you don't get away again."

The silver haired man reached into his pocket, he pulled out a dark blue velvet box. He opened it and sitting inside was a silver ring with an orange topaz ring nestled between diamonds. "Minako, will you marry me?"

Minako sat there, her eyes wide. She smiled and threw her arms around Yaten. "Yes! Yes!" She began to cry into his shoulder.

Smiling, Yaten took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Minako's left hand ring finger.

The others smiled and looked at each other. They knew that everyone's dreams had finally come true. Sure it wasn't the destiny that they where meant to have, but everyone was with the one person they loved and deeply cared about. The future was looking bright for all generations to come.

---

This is finished. I'm not looking at doing a sequel sorry to say. But, I'd like to thank all those of you who reviewed this story! It's short in chapters, I know. But, I hope that everyone enjoyed it. This was really fun to write. I might think about doing some more Usagi/Seiya stuff. Enjoy!


End file.
